


Holiday In Hell

by CaeruleaTigris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomorrow Series - John Marsden
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, book!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeruleaTigris/pseuds/CaeruleaTigris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys thought they were going on a relaxing holiday to recover from the war. They were horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday In Hell

The last thing Harry expected to happen while wandering morosely around the Burrow on a gloomy overcast day was to be pulled - quite violently - into his ex-girlfriend's room by an almost inappropriately excited Hermione Granger.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What was that for?"

"I have to speak to you..."

"Go ahead, then."

"Well, everyone around here has been so depressed with the funerals lately so I was thinking about what I could do to cheer everyone up. As I'm sure you know I haven't had the heart to reverse the obliviations on my parents and that's what gave me my idea. I'm going to invite everyone to come to Australia with me!"

The Boy-Who-Lived took a deep breath. No stress, no reporters, no memories of the friends and family they'd all lost, it sounded magical. 

It would take a bit of effort to convince Molly and George who seemed content to wallow in misery for the rest of their lives but it was doable. And it would be nice to finally get out of the country and see a different part of the world.

"It's a brilliant idea, Hermione." The girl's shoulders sagged as if a great weight had suddenly disappeared. She could never have gone through with the plan all by herself.

"Where exactly would we be going?"

"To the place I sent my parents. It's a lovely little country town but it's right on the coast. We went there once when I was really little. It's called Wirrawee."


End file.
